Inuyasha: The Modern Adventures
by jeffs
Summary: Summary: The adventures of Inuyasha and Kagome on her side of the well. kagome's quest is destroying her family. how can she fix her family and still fix the jewel? chapt2 someone's been kidnapped! pairing: Inuyasha & Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

Inu-yasha: The Modern Adventures

by Jeff Shelton

Authors note: This will be a long storyline, so be prepared for that. Since this storyline will mainly take place in modern times, Kagome's family will be a very important part of the story. So, I will be naming her mother and grandfather. Also: Most of my other stories do NOT apply to this. (When and if a story does, I will inform the reader.)

Kagome is 17 years 6 months old at the beginning of the story. 2 and one half years after the beginning of her and Inu-yasha's adventures.

Summary: The adventures of Inu-yasha and Kagome on her side of the well. There are dangers in the present time. And now those dangers are after Inu-yasha and Kagome. Inu-yasha/Kagome

Warning: language and Violence. (Sexual situations in later chapters.)

Chapter one: The Well

The place: Feudal Japan

"DIE, FUCKER!" Inu-yasha screams, as he flies in the air at the huge twenty foot tall Oni-demon, that is attacking Kagome for the jewel shards, he swings his sword through the Oni's chest, killing him. The Oni falls to the ground on top of the Bone Eaters well, smashing the wooden wall of the well.

The Oni had the misfortune of attacking Inu-yasha and Kagome, as they were having their traditional, 'I need to go to school/No! You don't!' argument in front of the well.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome screams, as she points at the bits of rubble that flies out from under the Oni's body, "the Well!" Tears well up in her eyes, instantly, as she panics at the thought of the well's destruction.

Inu-yasha lands on the ground on the other side of the dead Oni, he grins nastily, his fangs showing, and yells, "Great! I Finally won that argument!"

"SIT, BOY!"

THUMP!

"SIT, BOY! SIT, BOY! SIT, BOY!" Kagome screams as she turns and runs toward the God Tree.

"Go after her." Miroku hisses at Sango, as he runs toward Inu-yasha. Sango nods, and picks up Shippo and runs after Kagome. They had been off to one side watching the fight between Inu-yasha and Kagome. The fight with the Oni was over quick enough that they didn't need to move to help Inu-yasha.

"Wench!" Inu-yasha hisses in pain at the bottom of his crater. He lifts his head, as the spell begins to wear off. "Ouch!" he hisses, as Miroku's staff hits his head.

"I would suggest, Inu-yasha, that you pray to whatever gods that will listen to you." Miroku begins to speak, "And I suggest you pray that the well shaft is intact. So all we have to due is to remove the rubble, rebuild the top of the well and the well still works."

Inu-yasha, grimaces as stands up. The crater he is in, is one of the deepest he remembers, especially for only four 'sits'. 'Fuck ' He thinks, 'She's really pissed.' He looks in the direction that Kagome ran off in. Miroku moves into his path, shaking he's head. Inu-yasha grimaces again.

"Let Sango and Shippo talk to her." Miroku says in a soft voice. He raises his eyebrow, "unless, of course, you are suddenly eloquent enough to apologize to her." He pauses, then says, "And you do know that she'll want a real, spoken and heartfelt apology, this time."

"Feh." Inu-yasha mumbles as he looks at the ground.

"Ashamed?"

After an instants pause Inu-yasha snarls, "No, monk, I'm trying to figure out where to throw the Oni's body at." Inu-yasha and Miroku look around and begin to clean up the area.

At the God Tree

Sango finds Kagome sitting down in the roots of the God tree, hugging the tree and crying. Shippo jumps off Sango's shoulder and slowly approaches Kagome. "Kagome?" he whispers.

Sango thinks, 'All the times that she's been understanding and compassionate for us. Now is the time for me to be understanding and compassionate'

Kagome looks at him, her eyes red with tears, she grabs him and hugs him close. Sango sits down next to her, placing her giant boomerang off to one side. She reaches out and pulls Kagome to her. "Cry on my shoulder, my friend, Kagome." She whispers.

Kagome cries as Sango and Shippo hug her.

Minutes pass before Kagome begins to sniffle and stop crying.

"Everything will work out." Sango whispers.

"No!" Kagome cries. "The well is gone!"

"Maybe." Shippo says, "it's just the top of the well is gone, Kagome." He shrugs. "Maybe we can remove the body and rubble and the well shaft will still be there. You know, like when Inu-yasha shoved that tree down the well and blocked it."

"And it'll still work?" Kagome whispers.

Shippo swallows and nods. "Yes."

"Sango?" Kagome asks.

Sango nods. "Kagome, if there's one thing that I've learned from you, it's to look on the good side about things. So." She pauses, then continues, "let us fix the well, then try it, before we assume it's broken."

Kagome hugs Sango tightly. "I'm afraid." She whispers.

Sango hugs her back. "Don't be, Kagome. We'll be here for you no matter what."

Shippo hugs Kagome as he whispers, "Yeah."

Kagome swallows hard and nods. She closes her eyes and thinks, 'They're right. I have to be strong.' She releases her death grip on Sango and leans back against the God Tree. She sighs, heavily.

"When I see Inu-yasha," Shippo growls. "I am going to get him." He holds out a hand and extends his claws. "He should have known where the body was going to fall and forced it to fall somewhere else."

Kagome looks at Sango, concern shining in her eyes.

Sango shrugs and replies to Shippo's statement. "He probably thought that he had no choice, Shippo. From my experience, he had to attack then, or let the Oni reach Kagome."

"He could have grabbed her, when the Oni appeared and got her out of the way." Shippo grumbles.

"Shippo, he was pissed off when the Oni appeared." Sango remarks. "You know he sometimes goes looking for fights after Kagome leaves."

"He does?" Kagome asks.

Sango looks at her and nods. "Not all the time, Kagome, just sometimes."

"Yea, especially after some of the nasty fights." Shippo adds.

"And he attacked the Oni, instantly, to get rid of his frustrations?" Kagome asks.

Sango nods. "Although most of the times, he just sulks in the God Tree. It's only after the really bad fights that he goes out looking for something to attack."

Kagome grimaces as she thinks, 'So if we hadn't been fighting, the well would still be there.' She sighs, 'I've got to do something to stop the fights. Maybe that old 'count to ten' trick.' She mentally shakes her head, 'I've tried that before and it didn't work. SO. . . . Is that a reason not to try it again, and this time try harder? NO.'

Kagome nods her head. 'I'll try it again, then. Hopefully this time, it'll work.' She narrows her eyes, 'and this time, I think I'll explain that trick to Inu-yasha, maybe with both of us using it, it'll work.'

"Kagome?" Sango asks, she can see that Kagome is thinking hard about something.

Kagome gives Sango a slight smile, "Just thinking about ways to stop the fights."

Sango reaches out and squeezes Kagome's shoulder. "If anyone can, It's you, Kagome."

Kagome sighs and whispers, "I just wish that he hadn't had sounded so glad that well was destroyed."

Sango and Shippo grimace. Sango says, "You know him, Kagome. He never thinks about what he says . . . " She trails off.

Kagome nods. She licks her lips. "Should I give him a chance to explain?"

"No!" Shippo cries.

Sango allows a lopsided grin to appear on her lips, "you always do."

Kagome's mouth twitches into a grin.

Sango then says, "but, if I were you, I'd force him to stew in his own juices for a while. And, make sure that when he does explain, he includes a real apology. Not one of his, 'Feh. I meant something else.' Apologies."

"Yeah." Shippo agrees.

Kagome nods. She thinks for a couple of minutes, then smiles. She grabs Sango and Shippo and starts to whisper in their ears.

The next day, at the Bone Eater well, early morning.

Everyone worked through the night cleaning and repairing the Well. (They borrowed some work tools from the village.) Since Kagome did not want Inu-yasha or her to use it, until the well was fixed, Sango and Miroku did the cleaning of the well shaft. Inu-yasha did most of the rebuilding of the upper, visible part of the well. Kagome helped out, until she hit her thumb with a hammer, (her klutz factor is working), and she bruised a finger, after that Inu-yasha didn't want her to do anything.

'He is taking his time.' Kagome thinks, as she watches Inu-yasha gently place one of the newly cut pieces of wood in place, like a 3-D jigsaw puzzle. 'No. He is putting the well back together again from his memory.' Her right hand goes to her mouth and she starts to suck on the forefinger. (She had jammed it earlier when the hammer slipped.)

'He memorized the position of every piece of wood and stone in the well.' She continues. 'It means that much to him. Is it because I'm his 'shard detector' and the well is needed to get me? Or is it me? Please, whatever god that is listening to my thoughts, please let it be me.'

Midmorning

"I think it is ready, Kagome." Miroku says as he looks down the shaft.

Kagome looks at the Well and concentrates on her Miko abilities like Keade taught her to do. (A few months ago, as it became harder and harder to locate shards, Keade hinted that if Kagome learned some traditional Miko detection spells/abilities, she could apply that knowledge to help her locate Jewel Shards. Since then, Kagome, when she has time, has been practicing. She has been able to improve her previous abilities to see supernatural things and has added to that the ability to see the personal auras of what is around her. And it has improved her Jewel Shard detection ability to a degree.)

She looks at the well. She, instantly, grimaces, closes her eyes and turns away.

"Kagome?" Sango asks in a concerned voice. The others, including Inu-yasha, were about to say something, she just beat them to it.

She shakes her head and says, "Sango. There is a massive amount of magic around the Well and I wasn't prepared for it."

"Oh."

"So the well still works." Inu-yasha grumbles.

Kagome shakes her head, again. "I can't tell that, Inu-yasha, just that there is a lot of magic here."

"Unless ability."

Kagome glares at him and angrily says, "I've only been using that ability for a couple of weeks, Inu-yasha, Ok. I'll get better at it."

"Yeah, right." He replies in an offhand manner.

"I've gotten better with my archery, Inu-yasha. I'll get better with this as well." She replies heatedly.

Inu-yasha bristles and he is about to say something, but Miroku's staff hits his head. Inu-yasha spins around, his fist forming. Miroku whispers, "I thought that you were going to apologize to her, not make her mad."

Inu-yasha opens and closes his mouth soundlessly. Then he says, "Feh." In a loud tone.

Into the silence following Inu-yasha's 'Feh', Shippo asks Kagome, "Are you sure that you want to go first?"

Kagome turns and glares at Inu-yasha as she replies, "Yes. Absolutely sure." Her eyes heat up as she meets his stare. She waves her hand a nearby Inu-yasha crater. "I won that argument earlier."

"Feh." Inu-yasha says with his arms crossed against his chest.

"How long will you be gone?" Sango asks.

Kagome licks her lips, "If the well works." She pauses. "Today is Saturday. I want to use today and tomorrow for some intense studying. I've got tests on Monday and Tuesday. So. . . . Wednesday morning."

"Your fucking tests end Tuesday afternoon, bitch. Be here by sunset Tuesday, or I'm coming to get you." Inu-yasha hisses.

Kagome narrows her eyes and steps onto the edge of the well. "Wednesday morning, dawn."

"Tuesday, sunset."

"Inu-yasha, we're not going anywhere Tuesday night, and I'd like one last bath and to sleep in my bed." She pauses, then, "Please."

Inu-yasha shakes his head.

"I'll be better rested and so, I'll be able to travel further on Wednesday."

He growls, deep in his chest. "Fine Wednesday. Dawn. And I mean it. And you're not getting a break until lunch."

Kagome pauses, and then she nods.

'And now,' Kagome thinks, 'It's time to try the well. Just do it, Kagome. Don't think, just do.'

She smiles and points to her bag, which is lying a few meters from the well. "Could you please get that for me, Inu-yasha?"

His eyes shift to the bag, and he takes a step toward it.

then . . .

"Bye! Sit, boy!" Kagome cries as she jumps into the well.

THUMP!

Everyone lets out a sigh of relief when a blue glow appears in the well and Kagome vanishes.

"Now!" Shippo cries as he runs toward the still subdued Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha grunts as Sango jumps on his back and holds back his arms, pinning him for the moment. Inu-yasha twists. 'Sango is strong, but I'm stronger.' He thinks as he breaks her grip, only to realize he was fighting the wrong person, as Shippo's stone fox statue lands on his neck, pinning him to the ground.

"What the fuck!" Inu-yasha screams as he tries, unsuccessfully to remove the statue.

"Kagome made us promise to make sure that you stayed here for at least a day." Sango says as she stands up, brushing herself off. Miroku slips up next to her, to help her, of course.

"Pervert!" She slaps Miroku.

"There was dirt!" he says. "I was just trying to help you get clean."

"When I get free, runt." Inu-yasha growls at Shippo.

Miroku bends down and places a spell scroll on Inu-yasha's mouth, sealing it. "Inu-yasha. You're going to be trapped here. If you yell and scream, you'll attract demons and such. So, I'm sealing your mouth to protect you."

"mmmhhhmmm . . . "

"And here, I thought that you just didn't want to listen to his curses." Shippo remarks.

Miroku smiles.

"Kirara," The cat demon nods. (While the others were busy repairing the well, she was patrolling around, guarding them.)

Sango continues with, "you and Shippo, stay with Inu-yasha." Sango orders. "The monk and I will take the tools back to the village and get some food. We'll be back in a little while."

"Maybe a nap as well?" Miroku suggests, "We have been up all night."

Sango purses her lips together. "Maybe. Let's talk about that on the way to the village."

Miroku nods.

Shippo asks, "you mean I get to protect him?"

Miroku nods.

Shippo grins . . . an evil grin . . .

After Sango and Miroku leave, Shippo walks in front of Inu-yasha, his hands behind his back, with that same evil grin on his face. Inu-yasha glares at him. Shippo says in a sly tone, "You know, Kagome left her bag, and in it, was this." He pulls out the finger painting set that Kagome brought for him to play with.

Shippo's grin grows. "Three guesses as to who will be my canvas."

the End chapter one

Chapter two: Mrs. Higurashi

Preview.

She quickly opens the door and enters the house. "Mother?" She asks in a trembly voice.

Even with most of the lights on, the house feels empty.

There is a lingering smell of cigarets near the door. She sees her mother sitting on the sofa in the living room. A book, it looks like one of the family's photo albums, is clenched against her chest. On the low table in front of her is a half-empty glass of water and an unorganized pile of papers.

Her mother is crying, softly . . .

"Mom?" Kagome asks, again, in a louder voice, "What's wrong?"

Author's Note: I have no idea when I'll be updating, there is no set schedule.

Since this story will be set on Kagome's side of the well, I decided to give you, the reader, a short scene with everyone before I concentrate only on Inu-yasha and Kagome.

Will this story have demons in the future? Yes. But, I'm not planning on introducing them quickly. First I want to explore a bit about Kagome's family. (It'll be probably 10 chapters, if not longer, before any major scene with a demon occurs.)

Questions about details about future demons? You'll just have to wait on the answers. (Although, I will state up front that Sesshomaru will be in the future. Anyone beyond that . . . grin. You'll just have to sweat it.)

Pairings: Inu-yasha/kagome (I am planning some twists, of course)

Miroku/Sango. (Although, since this is going to set on Kagome's side of the well, their scenes will be limited, sorry.)

Sesshomaru/guess/guess/guess. (Yes, I am planning three different females to be involved with him.)

Kouga/Ayame (very small parts, sorry.)

thank you for reading

jeff shelton


	2. Mrs Higurashi

Chapter 2 Mrs. Higurashi

Authors' note: I will be using the name Kimiko for Kagome's mother's name. (Mrs. H is an abbreviation for Mrs. Higurashi and I will use that as well.)

As Kagome appears in the blue star stream of the Time Rip in the Well, she bares her teeth in pain. The stars are NOT streaming by her like they should, but are twirling about her in a very chaotic pattern. 'No!' She thinks, 'I will not panic! I will see my family again!'

Bands of swirling white/pinkish power erupt from Kagome. The bands of power merge with the well's power and grab the stars. The stars stabilize and begin to flow past her like they should.

Kagome lands heavily at the bottom of the well. She leans against the cold stone wall of the well panting. She places her hands across her stomach and purses her lips, then a massive obnoxious belch spews from her lips.

"Gods . . . that was embarrassing. I sounded like Inu-yasha that time when Miroku and him got drunk and had a belching contest." She says in a low voice as she whimpers. "It's a good thing that we were so busy repairing the well that I didn't eat breakfast." She covers her mouth with her hand, "I would have been mortified if I threw up down here. Cleaning it up would have been a task."

She looks up, she the roof of the well house and smiles. 'I'm home.' She thinks. She reaches out for the rope ladder and slowly climbs it. Just before the top of the well, she stops and glances over it. "Good. Noone's in here."

A small blush appears on her face as she remembers an incident last spring. Someone left the door to the Well house unlocked and as she was about to climb out of the well, she noticed that a couple was kissing and fondling each other near the door. Luckily she wasn't yelling at Inu-yasha when she appeared, and he didn't follow her, so her appearance was quiet, not that the couple would have noticed, even if she and Inu-yasha were going full blast at each other, though, as they were very much engaged with each other.

The blush deepens as she remembers that instead of going back down the well and waiting for them to leave. She stayed at the top of the well and watched as the couple, a pair of teenagers, a boy and a girl, masturbated each other, with their fingers in each other's clothes, to a climax, before they left the building. (They were part of a school tour from another high school, one that was visiting area shrines, so she does not know who they were. They were just a boy with a pigtail hairdo and a red shirt and girl with short hair wearing a traditional school uniform)

Since then, Kagome has tried to be more careful about the security of the well house and how she and Inu-yasha use it.

Kagome climbs out of the Well and looks back down it. "Do I go ahead and go back? I did leave my bag, Inu-yasha should be trapped by now, and I'm going to need the books that are in it." She bites her lips and looks in the direction of her house. "That was a rough trip though. Will the well work going the other way?"

She shakes her head and thinks, 'No. I'm going to see if anybody's home. If they are, I'll explain what's happening, then go back. IF not, then I'll leave a note.' She pauses, then whispers, "just in case."

She spins around, goes to the well house door, cracks it open, glances around to make sure that no one is looking, then quickly leaves the well house, closing the door behind her.

'It looks like rain.' She thinks as she walks to the door of her house. Her shoulders slump a little, 'and it rained most of the time on the other side of the well to. Sigh. I was hoping for a couple of nice days on this side of the well.'

Kagome is about to touch the door knob of the front door, when she stops, narrows her eyes and steps back away from the door. 'Sadness? Grief? Anger? Confusion? Why I'm I feeling that from my house?' she thinks. "Something is wrong." She whispers.

She quickly opens the door and enters the house. "Mother?" She asks in a trembly voice.

Even with most of the lights on, the house feels empty.

There is a lingering smell of cigarets near the door. She sees her mother sitting of the sofa in the living room. She is wearing her traditional house frock.

A book, it looks like one of the families photo albums' is clenched against her chest. On the low table in front of her is a half-empty glass of water and an unorganized pile of papers.

Her mother is crying, softly . . .

"Mom?" Kagome asks, again, in a louder voice, "What's wrong?"

Kagome's mother looks at Kagome, her red tear filled eyes widen. "Kagome?" She cries. She drops the album, it lands face-up on the sofa table, scrambles to her feet, and trips over Buyo, who was curled up around her ankles.

Kagome rushes over and grabs her mother before she hits the floor. "uff. Mom?"

"You're home." Mrs. H tightly hugs her daughter. "You're safe." She breathes in Kagome's ear.

Kagome hugs her mother back. "Mother?"

"Just hold me." Mrs. h whispers. Kagome clutches her mother tight. "I was so worried."

"Why?"

A pause.

"You're my little princess." Mrs. Higurashi whispers. "And you're living a fairy tale."

"Yes, mother." Kagome whispers back to her.

Kagome's memory flashes back to a conversion between her and her mother that happened after she returned from the battle with Yura of the hair.

"Kagome, I'm not going to interfere with . . . with whatever is happening with the Well and that, that cute dog-eared boy."

"Inu-yasha. His name is Inu-yasha, mom."

"Inu-yasha." A pause. Giggle.

A shared giggle.

"Anyway. You're my princess, so. Kagome, it's like you are part of a magical fairy tale, now. And I'm not going to be the Evil Mother, So . . . " A grin. "Tell me when your handsome prince comes to sweep you off your feet, marry you, and ravish you."

A blush, a deep red blush. "Mom!"

"Remember, the ravish part comes last." Short pause. "Unless he's really handsome."

"MOM!" down to her toes beet red blush . . .

"Kagome." Her mother voice cracks as Mrs. H speaks, her voice shaking with emotions, bringing Kagome out of her memory flashback. "You are going to have a live happily ever after ending, like in western fairy tales, aren't you?"

A startled Kagome replies, instantly, "yes."

"Good." Her mother sighs and relaxes in Kagome's arms. "I was so afraid that you'd have a Japanese fairy tale ending."

Kagome blinks in surprise. Her mother has never expressed anything but positive comments about her adventures, even after that time when she collapsed, due to injuries, in her arms.

Flashback; (loosely based on my story 'When friends find out' basically what is in that story, but without the presence of Kagome's three girlfriends.)

Kagome thinks: After that horrible fight with Inu-yasha, then that forty kilometers run to the well, then that final massive fight with him at the well, she made it through the well, and then collapsed at the front door in front of her mother.

While she was healing up, and after seeing how worried her mother was, she decided to open up and tells her mother more about her adventures. (Before this she tried to leave the details out of the stories.) She does tell her mother the truth, mostly, about the physical aspects of her adventures, although, even now she doesn't tell her mother everything about the emotional stress her adventure's causes.

End flashback

'What could have brought her to think that?' she thinks.

Kagome bites her lips, a pensive look appears on her face as she thinks, 'I want a happily ever after ending. I've read Japanese fairy tales, and I don't want that type of an ending.'

'How many Japanese fairy tales that I've read, end with the young, handsome, and in some cases rude, hero dying in one last glorious battle, trapped by fate and honor, leaving his wife or lover to raise his child? That is NOT going to happen with Inu-yasha. I'll save that idiot from himself, if that's the last thing I do.' Raw determination colors her thoughts.

Kagome, still hugging her mother, moves them and manages to get them both seated on the sofa. She, then, breaks the hug, grabs her mother's chin, and looking into her eyes, Kagome asks, "mother, I need to know what's happened. Is it Souta? Grandfather? Tell me, please?"

Her mother's arm sweeps to the low sofa table and points to the open photo album.

Kagome looks at the album. 'That is the friends of the family photo album. That a picture of Tenrousei Gina and her family. Mom's best friend.' She thinks. The picture is of three person family. A nice looking woman of her mother's age, a handsome, if bald, older man and a beautiful young daughter. They are smiling and happy.

"Yokio was kidnaped yesterday." Her mother says in a flat, toneless voice.

Kagome closes her eyes in pain. 'Yokio. Mom's best friends only daughter.'

Kagome mind instantly catalogs what she knows: Yokio is a couple of years younger than Kagome. Both her mother and Yokio's mother tried to push them together, to be best friends, like their parents are, but that never happened. Still, Yokio IS one of her friends. Not in the same category as Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and defiantly not in Sango's class, but still a good friend, someone she played an older sister to, as they were growing up.

A pulse of guilt courses through Kagome. She thinks, 'a good friend, yeah. Like when was the last time, I've done more than say, 'hi' to her in the last couple of years. I'm such a good friend. Right . . . '

Her breath catches, as Kagome continues to think, 'Even the birthday and other cards I've, no, mom, has sent her and most of my other friends are fakeish.'

Early in her adventures with Inu-yasha, Kagome and her mother bought a huge stack of various greeting cards, birthday, get well, Christmas cards, etc. Kagome, then, signed most of them. If Kagome is home, she finishes them and sends them out as appropriate, but if she's not home, her mother finishes them and sends them out. It keeps up the appearance that Kagome is home and still active, even if due to illness, she's confined to her bed.

Mrs. Higurashi whispers. "A grayish or white van pulled up beside her as she and her friends were walking home from school. The doors of the van opened, somebody wearing dark clothing and a ski mask, grabbed her, threw her into the van and the van sped off."

A pause. "Nothing else?" Kagome asks in a quiet voice.

"No phone calls, no ransom notes. Nothing." Her mother's voice breaks as she speaks. She begins to cry again. Kagome wraps her arms around her mother's shoulder and hugs her.

'Now is NOT the time to mention about the potential problem with the well, or any other problem.' Kagome concentrates and forces those thoughts into the corner of her mind, where she can ignore them until she's helped her mother.

Kagome thinks, 'yesterdays and today's stress . . . I'm sure that talking to the police about a missing person brought up memories of the day that father vanished. And that must have brought out mom's doubts about my adventures on the other side of the well.' She grimaces, 'I'm sure that if this never happened, mom would never have revealed any doubts about my adventures. She always approved of them.'

"The police were just here, asking questions." Mrs. h whispers. "You missed them by fifteen, maybe thirty minutes."

'Well, that explains the cigaret smell.' Kagome mind flashes.

Kagome frowns. 'Where is Souta, anyway? Where is Grandfather? They should be here.'

Kagome's mind reaches out, trying to locate their aura's. 'I should know them well enough to detect them. Grandfather is at the tourist shop. I think. I hope that's him, anyway.' She thinks.

"Where is grandfather?"

"At the gift shop. A tour bus is due today and he wanted to make sure that everything was ready." A hint of steel shines through the tears as her mother speaks.

A flash of guilt hits Kagome. 'If I had been here, he'd be up here, with his daughter, not hiding in the store.' She squeezes her mother's shoulder tight.

'Souta. I can't find him. He must be too far away.'

"Where's Souta?" Kagome asks.

A pause.

"After the police finished with him, he left to visit his friends. It is a Saturday, after all." Her mother replies through the tears, her voice full of hurt.

"He should be here." Kagome states angrily through clenched teeth.

"I. . . I'm failing him." Her mother cries as she clutches her daughter. "He and I . . . "

Kagome opens her mouth to say something, then closes it. Her memory brings up various comments Souta has said to her over the past year or so. One comment, though, speaks loudest to her.

"Mom never lets me have any fun. Not like you and Inu-yasha. I have to tell her where I'm going and when I'll be back. You. You, big sister, you get to do anything." Bitterness oozes in Souta's voice.

'I thought', Kagome's mind reels, 'I thought he was just going through a phase, something normal, if stupid. But, if he vanishes on Mother during a time like this, something is really wrong.'

A huge swath of guilt slashes through Kagome, like inu-yasha swinging Tetsusaiga through her chest. 'I should have paid more attention. Even when I'm here, I'm so busy with school . . . I've lost touch with my family.'

Kagome begins to cry. "I'm sorry mother. I'm so sorry. I wasn't here." Her voice crackles with pain.

Both Mrs. Higurashi and her daughter cry into each other's shoulder.

Soon, though, Kagome begins to rock her mother back and forth gently and she begins to hum, a deep burring hum in her throat. Her right hand frees itself from hugging her mother and begins to stroke her mother's hair.

Her mother relaxes into Kagome's grip.

Kagome blinks, she stops humming for a second, then continues to hum. 'I treating my mother like I treat Shippo after one of his nightmares.'

Her mind flashes to a night a couple of days after Shippo joined them.

"Look you stupid human bitch. He's a kitsune! Not a human pup!" Inu-yasha yells at Kagome, as she is trying to calm a hysterically crying Shippo, late at night, with the only light a low fire to show what's happening.

"Then, you all-mighty, all-knowing, idiot, tell me what to do!" Kagome screams back at him.

Inu-yasha flashes his fangs at Kagome. "Purr, dammit."

"Purr?"

He grimaces and forces out from between tightly clenched teeth, "like this, purr . . . "

"brrr . . . "

"Try again. And stroke his hair. Grooming calms young kitsune's."

A few minutes later, as Shippo, finally, is calming down.

"Why?" Kagome asks quietly.

"Why, What? Bitch."

"Why did you help me? Do you care about him?"

Something flashes in Inu-yasha's eyes. "I need you to get a full night sleep. You need to be rested to locate the Shards."

Kagome glares at Inu-yasha and hisses. "Since he's asleep, I'm not going to yell at you, Inu-yasha. Good night." She finishes in a huff.

Kagome shakes her head, dispelling her memory of that night.

She frowns and looks at the kitchen/dining area. Souta's favorite cereal is on the counter, not up in the cabinets like it should be. And it looks like there are some dirty dishes near the sink. 'Souta and grandfather ate, but didn't clean up.'

"mom? When was the last time you ate anything?" she asks in a soft voice.

"aaaa . . . Lunch, yesterday." Her mother replies after a pause. "I tried to eat something last night, after I got home from visiting Gina, but I couldn't keep it down."

"How much sleep did you get?" she asks, as she still holds her mother against her chest.

"ahhhh. Most of the night."

"Try again, mom." Kagome replies in a dry voice.

"Four hours."

"Mother." Steel appears in Kagome's tone.

"Two hours. And that is the combined total of a bunch of ten, fifteen minutes catnaps."

Kagome, after a couple of deep breaths, breaks the hold on her mother, catches her mother's chin and looks her mother in the face. "Ok, Mother. I'm going to get some towels, and clean your face."

"You're pretty splotchy yourself." Her mother states.

"Our faces, then. Then I'm going to fix you some brunch."

Mrs. Higurashi's eyebrow raises and she starts to speak. Kagome places her finger on her mother's lips. "Today, for the next few hours, at least, mom, let me mother you." She whispers. Love and caring are shining from Kagome's eyes.

Kagome's mother's eyes tear up, but she nods.

"Then you're going to take a nap. I'll wake you up in a few hours. Then we, and that includes Grandfather and Souta, even if I have to hogtie them and drag them over there myself, are going over to the Tenrousei house and we are going to be there in their time of need." Kagome tone is the one she perfected against Inu-yasha. Her, 'this is the law, disobey and earn my wrath', tone.

Mrs. Higurashi licks her lips and nods.

Kagome cups her mother's check and whispers. "Mother. Your best friend needs someone strong to help her. Be that person."

Kagome's eyes and Her mother's eye lock.

Mrs. H takes a deep breath and nods. "I will." She shakes her head slightly. "I just."

Kagome places her finger on her mother's lips, again, stopping her mother's explanation. "Shhh. No blame. No excuses." A pause. "Are you ready?"

A nod, a strong, decisive nod.

Kagome smiles, one of those bright happy smiles that turns Inu-yasha into a drooling puppy. "Thank you, mother."

Kagome stands up and after a glance back at her mother, leaves the room.

Kimiko Higurashi looks at her daughters back. She sits up straight and adjusts her clothes, removing the creases. 'I was so distracted this morning, I put on my normal house dress, instead of something special, even though I knew that the police would visit, today.'

She thinks, 'my daughter has grown up.' Tears well up in her eyes. 'How could I have missed that?'

"Only a bad parent could miss something like that." She whispers.

In the bathroom.

Kagome looks into the mirror of the bathroom above the sink, and above the drawer where the face-towels are keep. She pulls out a couple of hand towels and wets them in the sink. She thinks, 'what else can I do?' her eyes flash.

"No" she whispers, "I didn't just think that did I? Inu-yasha's idea of a rescue would destroy a couple of city blocks."

'If that happens, the authorities will investigate and they'll discover him. They'll try to take him away, experiment on him. He'll escape, destroying more city blocks.' Kagome's mind races, as she thinks of about what might happen in the future. 'He'll go through the well. They'll find out about it. And seal it off and study it. They'll find out about me. They'll experiment on me, to find out about my Miko powers.' A shiver runs up and down her spine.

Kagome whispers, "We won't be able to complete the Jewel and Naraku will run amok. Or they'll discover how to operate the well, go back through time and change history."

She stares at her eyes and says in a harsh tone. "If they change history, then the entire time/space/history of the world changes, and maybe destroyed."

"I can't risk that." She says harshly to herself. "Not for one person, no matter who that person is."

'Souta's given me too many time-travel science-fiction manga stories to read. His stupid, if well-intentioned, attempt to try to help me understand the Well.' Kagome thinks. She blushes. 'In addition he gives me romance manga's, to help Inu-yasha and me . . . stop thinking about that, Kagome! Still time-travel paradoxes, I can't escape them.'

She turns to leave, but, stops turns back to the mirror and touches the image of her check in the mirror. "I can't. I really, really can't." She hisses to herself.

'But,' She thinks, 'how can I look myself in the mirror tomorrow, if I don't, at least, ask inu-yasha to help find Yokio.'

She closes her eyes and leans her forehead against the mirror.

Time stops.

"I'll ask him. I've got no choice." She whispers. "Hopefully he'll say no. yes. Yes, that's the ticket, I'll ask, he'll say no and my conscience will be clear."

end chapter 2

preview chapter 3

"Shippo!" Kagome screams as she climbs out of the well.

"Kagome!" Shippo twists around, each finger a different color, they a bright red, blue, green mix.

"I come back to get Inu-yasha." Kagome states through clenched teeth, obviously angry. "I need him to help me in my time, and I need him in a good mood, and you're painting his face!"

"But! Kagome!" Shippo hides his hands behind his back.

"No buts, Shippo!" Kagome hisses. "This time you're going to be punished."

Inu-yasha, behind the scroll on his mouth, grins, evilly.

Shippo has written 'IDIOT' all over his face, in multiple colors . . .

Thank you for reading

jeff shelton


	3. Chapter 3 Inuyasha

Chapter 3 Inu-yasha.

In the bathroom of Kagome's house.

Kagome stands up straight and looks into the mirror. Her expression hardens. 'Out of the fear of someone knowing about him, I've always keep Inu-yasha on a leash on this side of the well. If I'm going to let him loose, I've got to make sure that nothing too extreme happens. Maybe, just maybe, we'll get lucky and nobody will notice.'

A pause. "So, no smash and grab, no blind Tetsusaiga swinging." She whispers to herself.

After a couple of deep breaths, Kagome nods to herself in the mirror and leaves the bathroom.

She walks back into the living room and sits down next to her mother. As she raises the towel to her mother's face, MRS. H grabs her wrist and asks, "Kagome, thank you. How did you learn to handle a crying woman so well?"

Kagome's mouth twitches, but as she is about to reply, her mother continues, "And tell me the truth."

Mrs. H thinks, 'She's never out and out lied to me about her adventures on the side of the well, but, I also know that she shades the truth. I do not mind, normally, because I don't want to worry. I know she twists the truth in an attempt to stop me from worrying, but, still, this time, I want to know the absolute truth.'

Kagome purses her lips and looks down and she softly says, "I've forgotten how many times, we've come across a village, a manor, or even just random people on the road, that have been attacked and people are hurt and killed. I've helped parents bury children, children bury parents . . . " Her voice trails off and she softly finishes. "You get good at it, sooner or later, or your heart breaks and you become a heartless bastard."

Mrs. Higurashi hugs her daughter.

"I didn't mean to bring up some bad memories." She whispers to Kagome.

Kagome sighs and hugs her mother back. "Bad memories? Not really, mom. Sad memories, yes, even hurtful." She breaks the hug, and looks her mother in the eye, a soft smile appears on lips, "but, the looks people give you, after you've helped them, given them hope, taught them to live again. I'll remember those hopeful, glad, smiling faces the day I die."

Kagome's mother smiles. A pause as they look into each others eyes. "You know, I am hungry, now, I think."

"Good." Kagome lifts up the towel. Her mother's eyes flick to it, and her nods. Kagome cleans her mother's face, as her mother finds the other towel and cleans her daughter's face.

They both stand up and head to the kitchen. "Sit down, mother. I'm doing it." Kagome casually orders, as her mother tries to follow her to the kitchen cabinets.

"Kagome." Her eyebrow raises, "I think you've been spending too much time subduing Inu-yasha."

Kagome blushes, "I'm sorry, mom, that just slipped out." She turns to her mother and gives her a slight bow. "Mother, no, beloved mother, could you please seat yourself at the table, I, your daughter, wish to treat you, as you deserve to be treated."

"You don't have to be that formal, daughter."

Kagome grins, "It's fun on occasion, mother." Her eyes sparkles, mischievously.

"Kagome, what is that gleam in your eyes?"

Kagome shakes her head, slightly, "Just thinking about Inu-yasha's expression, when, maybe the next time we fight, well maybe not, I think I'll want to save this until we're having a good fight, and then instead of the informal language we use around each other, I use a full formal language and tone."

"Do you think it'll be funny?" a slight smile appears on Mrs. H face.

Kagome smiles, radiantly. "Priceless." She waves her hand to the table. "Please, mother, let me cook something for you."

Her mother sighs, softly, then sits down at the table.

Kagome begins to move about the kitchen, beginning to fix a quick brunch for her mother and herself, just a couple of quick sandwiches and a drink.

A silence falls between the two of them.

'I need to keep up the conversation.' Kagome thinks, 'and I need to keep it lite. I would like to talk about Yokio and Gina, but, I'd better talk about something else.'

"You know, mom . . . " Kagome begins to speak as she's pulling out the food she needs.

"Know what, Kagome?"

"Cooking for a person tells you things about them." Kagome says.

A slight smile appears on her mother's lips. 'Keeping me distracted?' she can feel the sadness and concern of the current situation pressing against her thoughts. 'I'll go along.'

"How so, my dear."

"I do most of the cooking for us. And the different favorite foods tell you things."

"Ramen means what to Inu-yasha?"

Kagome giggles. "Don't get me started on that one, mom. At times I think his blood is mainly ramen." A pause. "Next time he gets injured, maybe I'll ask him if he can smell the ramen in his blood."

"Kagome?" concern seeps into her mother's tone. 'Is she really that casual about Inu-yasha's injuries, or is she just keeping things cheerful?'

Ignoring her mother's question, Kagome says, "Miroku, you know, is a monk, so he should eat a pure vegetarian diet. But, he keeps slipping meat into his food." A grin appears on Kagome's face. "I know when he's slipped some meat in, because, he always finds a way to grope Sango and I at the same time, sometime during the day. It's his way to get penance for the sin of eating meat."

"Groping?"

"The slaps that Sango and I give him."

A shared giggle between the two of them.

"And what is his penance for groping?"

"That you'll have to ask him, mother" Kagome replies, making sure that her back is to her mother to hide her blush. "It's too embarrassing for me to say."

"Really?"

"Really." Kagome replies. "You can write him about it, maybe he'll reply, but I don't think he will."

Mrs. H slowly nods and thinks, 'I wonder how she knows, if it's that private. Maybe I will ask him in my next letter. I think he will, though, our letters have always been very interesting. Of all of her friends on the other side of the well, Miroku is the one that I like the most.'

Authors' note: this is based on my story "letters to Kagome's mother"

(About six months after Kagome's adventures began, Mrs. h began to write letters to Kagome's friends. Kagome delivers the letters and brings back the replies. Keade and her mother have been exchanging misc. recipes, herbal knowledge, and other things. Shippo sends her drawings and such. Sango writes the least, feeling that she has very little in common with Kagome's mother. Miroku's letters, on the other hand, are full of classic literary quotes and poems, some famous, others his own creation, her mother's replies are in a similar vein. Basically harmless flirting by letter on both sides, as they show off their classical education.)

"Still, all in all, Miroku's diet is the one that is closest to mine." Kagome says in a thoughtful tone. 'Mainly vegetarian, with the occasional piece of meat.'

"Really?"

Kagome nods. "Yes. Oh, there are times when we've ate all the ramen, and Inu-yasha hunts for the group, or the rice is gone. Then we all eat meat, but, when there's a choice, Miroku and my diets are the pretty much the same."

"Oh."

"Sango, now, is different. She wants a diet similar to mine, but, she has to have a different one. She eats a lot of meat, especially after a battle."

"Why?"

"To keep up her strength, mother, she is a demon exterminator." Kagome replies as she continues to cook the food. In a soft voice she says. "I've seen Sango do things that are impossible for a human to do. She has to replace that energy. And that means meat."

"I see."

Kagome sighs, "Not quite, mother."

"hmmmm?"

"It means that she has to eat a lot of food, especially in front of Miroku."

"Oh. I see. That's not ladylike."

Kagome nods. "Yes, it's yet another thing that reminds her of her lack of femininity."

"Poor girl."

"Yes." Kagome replies in a whisper. She sighs. "Cooking for Kirara, though, is easy. She hunts for herself." A giggle. "Not that she won't accept food, meat only of course, from Sango, Shippo or me, but that's a snack, her real meals occur when she changes into her battle form and hunts."

Mrs. H frowns, "She must eat a lot of meat, then." Her memory flashes a picture of Kirara, in her large form, with blushing, embarrassed Sango sitting on her. The picture is up in Kagome's album in her room.

Kagome nods. "The first time I heard her hunting roar. I was frightened." She grins. "My scream of fright embarrassed me in front of Inu-yasha." She blushes from the memory. "But now, hearing that roar means I'm safe."

"Safe?"

Kagome nods.

"Inu-yasha?" Mrs. H asks softly, "you sort of ignored him earlier."

A pause.

"Well, once you ignore the ramen, inu-yasha's diet is pretty close to Sango's. Lots of meat, a little rice and other vegetables." Kagome snorts. "Of course, where Sango would like to eat more rice, Inu-yasha hates it and only eats it because I want him to."

"His table manners have improved, though." Mrs. h states, as she remembers some of the recent meals that Inu-yasha has had at her house.

Kagome turns and looks at her mother, "only when you're here. Otherwise, arggh. Sometimes I think he uses his bad table manners, just to upset me."

Mrs. H raises an eyebrow, "Kagome, if he did, suddenly, have impeccable table manners, you'd panic."

Kagome pauses, then grins, "probably, no, well, maybe. I'd probably assume someone possessed him, or is mind-controlling him." She snorts.

'Does she realize how much that says about her life on the other side of the well?' her mother thinks. 'And she says she's safe, when she just assumes possession occurs on a regular basis.'

"Of all of us, though, Shippo's diet was the one that caused me the most problems." Kagome says with a sigh.

"Shippo?"

Kagome nods, "When I first started feeding him, I give him food from my bowl. But, he started getting listless, no energy, even his tail started to wilt." She bites her lips, "it took a huge argument with Inu-yasha before he forced me to understand that Shippo is a kitsune, not a human child, and he have different needs."

"More meat?" Mrs. h guesses.

Kagome nods. "Yes. Oh, he likes the taste of candy, especially chocolate, but, his body only absorbs meat."

"So even though you thought that you were feeding him properly."

"He was starving to death, and since he didn't want to upset me, Shippo never complained. It took inu-yasha to tell me what I was doing wrong."

"Cooked meat or raw?" Mrs. h asks.

"Inu-yasha and Shippo eat cooked meat." She replies. She grimaces, "I think, although I've never asked, I think on days that I'm on this side of the well, Shippo eats his raw."

The smell of cooking meal, coming from the microwave, tickles Kagome's nose. She looks down and grins, 'even though it's been a while since I've used the kitchen, I still remembered where everything was.'

"Brunch is ready, mom." Kagome says as she prepares a plate with some sandwiches on it.

"Are you eating, too?"

Kagome nods. "I have a feeling today will be a busy day, mother. I'm going to need all the strength I can get." A pause, "And it'll be a busy day for you, too, so please eat."

"Sit next to me, my dear." Kagome's mother smiles, "you know, this conversation. We haven't talked like this in months."

Kagome nods and stares at her food. She whispers, "I'm sorry, mother. We need to do this more often." the tone full of guilt.

Mrs. h reaches out and pats her daughter's shoulder. "It's ok, dear. This is what I needed to help me."

Kagome looks startled.

"I needed something to remind me about what I have, dear. Some time to settle down and find my center."

"You're ok, then?" hope appears in Kagome's voice.

"Ok?" Mrs. H shakes her head, no. "I won't' be Ok until Yokio is found, but now, I will control myself, I'm not going to break down." Her tone is absolutely sure.

Kagome reaches over and squeezes her mother's hand. "I knew that."

"Thank you."

Kagome sighs, "are you sure that you've found your center?" she asks.

"Of course."

She sighs again, harder, "Ok, then, mother." A pause.

"Kagome, you look like you want to tell me something."

She nods. "I've been thinking mom. Inu-yasha has rescued me, many, many times."

"You're thinking about getting him involved?"

Kagome bites her lips, and nods. "I have to, mom. When Yokio is found, and if she's hurt or even dead, and I didn't ask Inu-yasha. I. . . I couldn't live with myself, then." She finishes in a whisper.

Mrs. Higurashi pauses and then nods. "I understand. The risk is worth it?"

Kagome nods. "I have to do what's right and just hope Inu-yasha doesn't destroy a couple of city blocks."

"Bring him through the well, then, Kagome. I'll ask him." Kagome's mother's voice is strong and sure.

"Do you want to take that nap first? Or wait until after you've rested?" Kagome asks.

Mrs. h purses her lips. "Now." She grimaces, "Earlier, when the police were here, they said that the sooner Yokio is found the better the chance that she'll be fine."

"Yes." Kagome nods. "That's what they say in all the police movies and shows." She pauses, "as soon as we finish, and I clean up, I'll get him."

"I can clean up." Her mother offers.

Kagome shakes her head. "No, mother. You're going to sit on the sofa, calm yourself, and wait until I return with him."

Mrs. h softly snorts, "you really mean to mother me, don't you."

Kagome grins, "of course."

Mrs. h raises her hands and waves them in front of herself, "ok, ok, you win."

"Thank you." Kagome smiles. Then, with a serious look on her face, she asks, "did Souta tell you where he went? I want to tell him I'm here and tell him to come home."

Her mother nods. "He went to Akira's."

"Akira?" Kagome says. The name is obviously unfamiliar to her.

'I don't even know Souta's friends anymore.' She thinks. 'Damn.' She blushes. 'Damn, I just thought damn. I've being spending too much time with Inu-yasha.'

"His number is on that blue note on next to the phone." Mrs. H points to the phone and the note pad next to it.

A few minutes later, Kagome is on the phone, her mother is sitting on the sofa, slowing going through and trying to organize the papers on the low table in front of the sofa.

"Hi. This is Higurashi Kagome, could I please speak with my brother Souta?"

"I'll wait."

A pause.

"Souta, could you please ask your friends to quiet down, I can't hear you."

Another pause.

"Thank you, Souta."

"Yes. Yes. I'm back. And Inu-yasha will be here soon."

Kagome's tone hardens, "And Souta, Mom needs you at home, now."

Another pause.

"Souta. I'm not interested in excuses. Come home, now." Her tone gets harder. She hangs up the phone.

"Kagome?" her mother asks.

"He should have been here, mother." Anger colors her tone. Kagome takes a deep breath and lets it out.

She thinks, 'yes, since he likes Inu–yasha so much, he's going to get an inu-yasha style chewing out. And then, tomorrow morning, he will help me serve mom a breakfast in bed.'

At Akira's house, just after Souta leaves.

"He's pussy whipped."

"Naw, just a mother's boy."

"We got to teach him, that his friends are important."

"Yeah, he'll never have any fun."

"We'll just have to teach him how to have fun, then."

"Especially fun that his mother will hate."

"I'll be back in a few minutes, mother." Kagome says as she leaves the house headed to the well house.

"Ok, dear."

As Kagome stands near the well, she thinks, 'you must work. I must get to Inu-yasha and return. Please.'

She claps her hands together and bows to the well. "Please, Bone Eater Well. Let me through."

She jumps into the well.

The well flashes blue.

'Better.' Kagome thinks as she lands at the bottom of the well. 'The stars flowed past closer too normal this time.'

Kirara, who is sitting at the top of the well, 'meows.' A soft greeting.

Kagome waves at the fire cat and climbs up the well.

"Shippo!" Kagome yells as she climbs out of the well

"Kagome!" Shippo yells in surprise. He spins around facing her, his hands, suspiciously behind his back. "You're back!" his fingers are covered in red and blue paint.

Kagome glares, hard, at Shippo, obviously angry. "Shippo, what were you thinking. I need Inu-yasha, I need him in a good mood, and I need him now." She points to the still trapped half-demon.

She thinks as she slowly approaches him, 'I don't need this! I told mom that I'd be back in a few minutes. If I try to sort out what just happened here, we'll get distracted and who knows how long I'll be trapped here. I'm going to have to put off figuring out what happened here, until later.'

The word 'idiot' is painted on Inu-yasha's face. In multiple places and in different colors. The dirt around Inu-yasha is full of gouges, where he tried to use his claws to dig his way out from under Shippo's fox statue.

Inu-yasha's eyebrow's raise at the comments that she needs him, especially the 'good mood' one.

"I can explain." Shippo brings to sputter as he back up and away from Inu-yasha and Kagome.

"Later." Kagome bites off, ignoring him, as she bends down next to Inu-yasha's head. She reaches down, grabs his chin and holds up his head, so she can look at his eyes.

"Inu-yasha, my mother needs you. And. Please, Inu-yasha, we can't waste time. So, please when I release you, don't punish Shippo." Her eyes glance at Shippo. "After we come back, then, you can punish him."

A smirk appears on Inu-yasha's face, hidden by the sealing scroll.

"Kagome! Please!" Shippo wails, "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Shippo, I've got more important things to do, then to listen to you, right now." Kagome looks back down at inu-yasha. "Please, nod yes, if you understand."

'Damn, she's about to start to cry.' Inu-yasha thinks as he nods. 'Anything to prevent her from crying.'

Kagome smiles at inu-yasha. "Take off the statue, Shippo."

"Kag . . . " Shippo starts to say something.

Kagome glares at him. He wilts and takes off the statue. Kagome removes the seal on Inu-yasha's lips.

"Fucking, kit!" Inu-yasha screams as he jumps up.

Shippo runs and hides behind her. "Kagome!"

"Not now!" Kagome screams.

Inu-yasha gives Shippo one of his patented, 'I will enjoy eating your entrails' glares.

"Inu-yasha, will you please go through the well." Kagome asks through gritted teeth.

Inu-yasha looks at her, stopping the glare. Something, maybe concern, appears in his eyes. "What happened? Your mother's never asked me for anything before."

Kagome gulps. "I. . . it'll be explained by her, Inu-yasha."

Inu-yasha growls, points his clawed forefinger at Shippo. "I ain't done with you." He jumps into the well.

"Shippo." Kagome says before she jumps through the well, "Tell Sango and Miroku that'll it might be a few days before we can return. If I can, I'll return sometime tomorrow and explain. But, I don't have time right now."

Shippo nods and says. "Ok, Kagome." As the well flashes blue.

Kirara 'meows,' at Shippo.

"I'm in deep shit."

Kirara nods.

"Fuck."

When Kagome appears at the bottom of the well, on her side, Inu-yasha is at the top of the well.

'Do I tell her that there was some resistance in the well, before I appeared on this side?' Inu-yasha thinks. 'No. it can wait until I find out what's so important.'

As Kagome climbs the rope ladder, she says, "Thank you for waiting on me, Inu-yasha."

"What wench? And have you sit me, again, like you did the last time I opened that damned door first." Inu-yasha growls as he points to the door of the well house.

Kagome blushes. "I have a good reason, Inu-yasha!"

Kagome is about to open the door, then she stops, spins around, stares at Inu-yasha's face.

"What, wench? What's so funny about my . . . " Inu-yasha stops speaking and growls. "I'm going to kill that kit. There is no way in hell that I'm stepping out that door with this crap on my face."

"You're not going to kill him, Inu-yasha. It looks like he wrote 'Idiot'"

Deep growl from inu-yasha.

"Four times. So, you can bop him four times."

Inu-yasha blinks. "You're going to let me bop him."

Kagome grimaces, but nods.

"No sits?"

She nods again.

Inu-yasha smiles.

"You aren't going to like it, Inu-yasha." Kagome says in a low hard voice. "And, you can't laugh or joke about it, either. This a punishment, and you need to be serious about that, not like you normally are."

"Are you going to be serious about it, too?"

Kagome purses her lips, looks down at the floor, then nods. "I'm going to hate it." A deep breath. "I'll be back in a second Inu-yasha." She opens the door to the well house.

"What?"

"I'm getting a towel to clean off your face." She says as she runs to her house.

Kagome runs into the house, grabs the still damp face towels on the sofa, mumbling, "sorry, mom. I've got to clean him, first." And runs out of the house before her mother can say anything.

As Kagome is raises the damp towel to Inu-yasha's face she says, "it's just water-based paint, and I think these are still damp enough."

Inu-yasha grabs her wrist and sniffs the towels. "You and your mother's tears." He husks.

Kagome nods. Tears well up in her eyes. "She was crying when I arrived." She whispers. "I've never seen her like that." Her eyes harden and she glares into his eyes. "Please, Inu-yasha don't make her cry. Please" she pleads.

Inu-yasha looks into her eyes and nods, without saying a word, he also places a hand on her shoulder and gives her a gentle squeeze.

Kagome rubs her check against his hand, then begins to clean his face.

As Inu-yasha enters Kagome's house he, like he normally does, takes a deep breath. Most of the time it's just a way to remind himself about the scents in her house, and a way to find out how many people have been in the house.

This time, though, the scents of Kagome and her mother's tears cause him to grind his teeth together. He analyzes the new odors in the house. 'Three adults, all human, two men and a woman were here earlier. One, a male, smoked near the door.'

Inu-yasha mentally grins as he remembers overhearing a conversion, he heard one afternoon while he was waiting on Kagome, between Mrs. H and a friend of hers. Mrs. h told her friend that she appreciates her not smoking in the house, as the cigratte smoke irritated a houseguest.

He continues, 'The other male wore that horrible cologne. The woman . . . it's a good thing that she's not here. I'd be gagging from that perfume.'

He looks at Kagome's mother as she sits on the couch. She is sitting in her normal posture, but he can see the pulse on veins of her neck. He can smell her tears, and the odors related to tension and worry.

"Inu-yasha," Mrs. H says in a soft voice. "Could you please come here and rest by me?" She pats the couch next to her. "Kagome, could you," she smiles and with a slight grin, "Sit on that chair." She points to the cushioned recliner.

"Ok, mother."

"Feh." They say as Inu-yasha and Kagome sit where her mother asked them to.

Once Inu-yasha is seated, Mrs. h reaches out and grabs his hand. "Umm?"

Mrs. H looks at Inu-yasha's hand. She thinks, 'She cleaned his face, but, I wonder why his hand is dirty?' her fingers trace the calluses on his fingers and touch his claws. 'So hard, so rough.'

"Ahh . . . " inu-yasha tries to speak, but nothing comes out. "What the fu . . . what's happened?" He finally manages to say.

Kagome's mother looks at Inu-yasha's face and says in a firm voice. "You've never met my friend, Tenrousei Gina, but I know you've seen her."

Inu-yasha nods. "She's been over here a couple of times when I've been waiting on Kagome. And you and her have talked many times on that telephone thing." He points to the phone.

Mrs. H nods. "She has a daughter. Her only child. She's a couple of years younger than Kagome." She pauses. "She was coming home from school, like Kagome does, yesterday, when a man kidnaped her."

Inu-yasha's eyes flash to Kagome. She nods, yes.

Rage builds in Inu-yasha's eyes.

"I'm safe." Kagome's says in a gentle voice.

"It could have been you." He growls.

"You are here. I am safe." Kagome repeats in a harder tone.

"Inu-yasha." Mrs. H says, drawing his attention back to her.

"You want me to rescue her." Inu-yasha states in a nonsense tone.

"I would like it, if as a personal favor to me, you would."

Inu-yasha stares into her eyes, then looks into Kagome's eyes. 'I'm going to lose this argument.' He thinks in a flash of understanding. 'Maybe, just maybe I could have won it against Kagome, maybe, I could have won it against her mother, but against them both. No way in fucking hell.'

He snarls at both women, "Feh." His eyes pin Mrs. H back into the sofa. "How are you going to force me to do it?" He points at Kagome. "Threaten to prevent her from going through the well." He points to the kitchen. "Bribe me with ramen?" he, then, grabs his necklace. "Punish me with the fucking word! Which way?"

end chapter 3

review T: thank you

Crazed Inyashafan girl: Shippo will have someone to love him, in addition to Kagome's love as a mother.

Zashera; Thank you. I hope I'll be able to come up with a couple of new twists.

Smfandonja: Thank Thank you. I'm going to try to update once a week.

Dilanda albata: thank you. I tried to write the first chapter as close to a traditional fanfic as I could, in later chapters, my own style will come through more. Marie jones: thank you. Once a week, I hope.

Ambereyez; thank you

ladykaa28: sess and new demons? I've got a couple of, I hope, new twists on some traditional characters that I want to try, but new demons will be involved as well.

Chanda: thank you

joy: thank you

thank you for reading

jeff shelton


	4. Favors

Chapter 4: The favor

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome cries as she stands up.

Mrs. H waves her to sit down. "Kagome sit down." She orders through gritted teeth. "Inu-yasha. I want you to do this of your own free will, without being forced or coerced."

"Feh." Inu-yasha glares at the ceiling.

'What is it with Kagome and her mother and their desire to save everyone?' Inu-yasha thinks. 'I can't save everyone from danger. The world is dangerous. Kagome, I will protect and save, without question. Someone I've never, really, meet, though? Fuck that.'

"IF you help my best friend's only daughter, I will owe you a favor, Inu-yasha." She says. "Please look at me, Inu-yasha."

He looks at her, his eyes hooded and withdrawn.

"If, after this is over, you wish to use that favor to have me talk to Kagome about her abuse of your necklace, I will."

He blinks, startled.

"Mom?" Kagome whispers.

Mrs. H, still staring at inu-yasha, waves her hand at Kagome. "Quiet, Kagome. I will handle this, my way."

She continues, speaking at Inu-yasha, says, "I don't think it will do much good, Inu-yasha. Kagome's temper is my temper."

Inu-yasha thinks very startled. 'Kagome's mother has a temper?'

"But, if you wish to use your favor that way, I will talk her. Just don't believe that it'll change her behavior." A slight smile appears on Mrs. h face as she says, "IF you wish to use your favor to ask me for more ramen, that's fine. No problems."

Inu-yasha's fang peaks out of his mouth.

"But, Inu-yasha, from what Kagome has told me, during your journey's carrying around her big bag is a problem. If I added another big bag of ramen, would that not cause more problems than the ramen is worth?"

Inu-yasha slumps into the sofa and growls in disappointment, as he realizes Mrs. h is telling the truth. Kagome's bag does cause problems and adding another would not be a good idea.

Mrs. H looks at Kagome. Kagome is sitting on the edge of the chair, all wired up and ready to do anything, as she stares at inu-yasha. She looks back at Inu-yasha. He is still slumping on the sofa. The dream of more ramen is dying hard.

'I want him to know that I will not stop Kagome from using the well, but how to tell him that?' she thinks.

"Inu-yasha?" She says in a low voice. "Please look at Kagome."

"Huh?" inu-yasha looks at Kagome's mother, startled. "Why?"

"Please."

"Feh." He snorts, then he looks at Kagome. He raises an eyebrow in a silent question.

Kagome gives him a minuet shrug of puzzlement.

They both start to turn to look at her mother, but she says, "Please, just look at each other for a minute."

As they stare into each other eyes . . .

'Gods.' Kagome thinks. 'I could look into his eyes forever. They are so beautiful . . . ' a slight shiver passing through her as her body reacts to her thoughts.

'I'm in fucking trouble.' Inu-yasha thinks. 'Her eyes. They are so fucking beautiful.' He shifts his hips, trying to get comfortable as his body reacts to his thoughts.

Mrs. H smiles as she sees the look in her daughter's and Inu-yasha's eyes. 'The look in their eyes, as they look at each other . . . ' she thinks. 'Yes. I'll do it. I've been waiting for a moment like this for over a year, but I've never gone through with my plans. This isn't the ideal time, but . . . If I don't do it now, I'll never do it.'

"Inu-yasha," Mrs. Higurashi says, "If you wish to use your favor to formally ask me if you could court my daughter, I would not refuse such a request."

Both Inu-yasha's and Kagome's eyes wide in shock as they stare at each other, then both turn to look at Kagome's mother.

"Mother?"

"What!" shock and surprise color the tone in both of the young people in the room.

"I'm not going to prevent you from seeing Inu-yasha, Kagome. Ever."

"Mother?"

Kagome's mother looks at her daughter. "I've been thinking about this for over a year, my dear." A slight smile appears on her lips. "And, while this is not how I always dreamed I would tell you . . . Every other time I've tried . . . something has gone wrong."

"And my opinion?" Inu-yasha growls darkly. "Means nothing."

"Inu-yasha." Kagome's mother says, as she looks at Inu-yasha, "your opinion means a great deal to me, and I'm sure it means an even greater amount to Kagome." She sighs. "And, while I would like to talk about this more, there is something more important we need to do."

"Yokio." Kagome states.

Her mother nods.

"Then why did you mention this!" Inu-yasha screams as his claws dig into the palms of his hands.

"So," she says in a calm voice, "when this is over, we will talk about this, Inu-yasha."

"This conversation ain't over." He growls back.

"It is. For now."

Inu-yasha glares at Kagome's mother. She glares back, neither one is backing down.

"Mother. Inu-yasha." Kagome says as she goes to the sofa and sits down between them.

"Bit . . . " Inu-yasha starts to say, then, after glancing at her mother, says, "Kagome! This!"

Kagome places her hand over Inu-yasha's mouth, preventing him from yelling. "Later, Inu-yasha, there are more important things we need to do."

He growls under her palm.

She grimaces, "That didn't come out right, Inu-yasha." She says in a low voice, as she looks into his eyes. "Right now, I want to save my friend, ok." She purses her lips, then in a very low whisper, just for his ears, she says, "besides, do you really want to talk about that on the spur of the moment?"

A pause, then Inu-yasha shakes his head, jerkily, angrily.

"Thank you, Inu-yasha." Kagome's mother says in a very gentle voice. "I would say that I understand how upset you are . . . but, I don't think that would be . . . the best thing to say, so I'll be silent."

"Feh." Inu-yasha snorts as he leans away from Kagome and her mother, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

Kagome and her mother share a smile and a silent giggle as they look at him.

A pause, then, Inu-yasha suddenly sits up, glares at Mrs. H and states in his most non-nonsense tone, "Ok. Where was the girl at when she was taken?"

Mrs. H blanks for a second, and starts to speak, but Kagome interrupts.

"Not yet, Inu-yasha."

"Kagome?" puzzlement colors her mother's tone.

"Huh? Wench! You want me to find her, right?ཀ I've got to start tracking somewhere?" Inu-yasha yells in anger at her.

"And you'll start tracking her after I've taught you a few things, Inu-yasha!" Kagome's voice is very tightly controlled.

Inu-yasha stands up and yells, "Teach me? About tracking? You stupid girl, you can't track worth shit and you know itཀ"

Kagome stands up and places her hands on her hips, "Inu-yasha!" She grits out. "I know how people, police and machines on this side of the well works, and I've got to teach you about that. If you go out and handle this like you would on your side of the well, all you're going to do is make a huge mess!"

"So! Messes are good!" Inu-yasha pulls his sword and waves it over his head, "You don't mind the messes when I'm rescuing you!"

"Inu-yasha! If you destroy a couple of city blocks, then chaos will break loose on this side of the well, and I wouldn't be able to go through the well!" Kagome spins and begs, "Mother, tell him, please?"

Kagome's mother, who had been sitting there with her mouth hanging open, in shock, as Kagome and Inu-yasha instantly started to fight, closes her mouth, licks her lips and looks at the very angry half demon with a huge dangerous sword in his hands.

Inu-yasha glares at Kagome's mother.

She blinks a couple of times, then says, "My daughter is correct, Inu-yasha. Should something . . . unusual happen, then her life will change. And not for the better."

Something leaves Inu-yasha's eyes as he glances at Kagome. "What would happen?"

Kagome shrugs. "I don't know, Inu-yasha. Demons and magic aren't, well . . . don't exist on this side of the well, you know that."

"The mask with the shard?" inu-yasha snarls.

"A one-time event, Inu-yasha. Yes, I've noticed some ghosts, and even a couple of odd spirits, but, nothing demonic has happened on this side of the well since then." Kagome replies. "But, if, say, someone destroys a building or two, or more. Then, the authorities will get involved and they will change my life, the life of my family."

Inu-yasha growls. "The well?"

Kagome shrugs. "They will ask questions about it. They will want to send people through it. They will want to take it apart, test it and find out how it works." She shrugs again. "Perhaps I will be part of the testing, but perhaps not."

"Testing." Inu-yasha almost spits on the floor, but after a glance at Mrs. h, he swallows.

"Yes, testing. And I will hate, absolutely, hate those tests, Inu-yasha." A smile appears on Kagome's lips, "more so than you hate my school tests."

"Not fucking possible, bitch."

The smile on Kagome face grows. "Oh, I don't know about that, Inu-yasha."

A pause as they look into each other's eyes.

"Do you understand, Inu-yasha?" Mrs. H asks into the sudden silence.

Inu-yasha sighs and sheaths his sword. "It's bad to use my sword in the city. Yeah, I understand."

"Thank you, Inu-yasha." Kagome's mother says, relief in her tone.

"Thank you, Inu-yasha." Kagome smiles. She takes a deep breath, then says, "what I want to do, Inu-yasha, is to use the TV" she waves her hand at it. "And show you some police movies, especially a couple that have kidnaping in them. That way you can see and learn about how the police handle crimes."

Inu-yasha looks at the TV and asks, "you can learn everything from that?"

Kagome and her mother share a glance and knowing smile. "No, Inu-yasha." Mrs. H says with a giggle in voice. "As a matter of fact, some people say that watching TV rots the brain."

"But," Kagome says quickly, "it will give you some knowledge, Inu-yasha. Enough so that you won't make stupid mistakes, I hope."

Inu-yasha snarls, "stupid mistakes?"

Kagome glares at him, "yes, like police can track by blood." Inu-yasha blinks in surprise.

Kagome holds her hand out, her palm out toward him. "They can track you by the marks your fingers leave. They can track you," she waves toward the TV again. "By using the same machines that create the pictures on the TV, Inu-yasha."

He stares at the TV.

Kagome moves next to him and gently reaches out for his hand. "Inu-yasha," she begins to say in a very gentle voice. "How many times have Myouga, Keade, or say, during one of Naraku's plots have they only told us part of what we needed to know? If they had just taken five minutes and explained things to us, how many times would, that had prevented chaos?"

Her mother looks at Kagome with confusion in her face.

Inu-yasha snorts in anger, rolls his eyes in disgust. "Too fucking many times." He grits out.

"On this side of the well, I'm the person that knows everything, or most everything," Kagome's mother's eyes lite up with humor, at that statement by Kagome.

"Inu-yasha." Kagome says, "And unlike them, I'm going to tell you everything that I think you need to know." A small grin appears, "and probably more than you need to know."

"Will I learn everything?" Inu-yasha asks.

Kagome shakes her head. "No, Inu-yasha. One night of watching cop movies isn't going to do that. I'm just hoping that it'll help you. Give you some experience, maybe."

"No" inu-yasha shakes his head. "I'm not watching them."

"Huh?" "inu-yasha?" surprise and shock come from Kagome and her mother.

"Kagome." Inu-yasha looks at her. "On a battlefield, which warrior is the worst one. The guy using only his instincts, the semi-trained one, or the trained warrior?"

Kagome blinks, she pauses as she tries to figure out where Inu-yasha is going with this, then she says, "The first guy, obviously."

"Wrong, wench. It's the semi-trained idiot."

"Huh?"

"Look someone with only some training doesn't have the experience to know when to follow his instincts or when to follow his training. And because of that, he'll hesitant, do one thing then change his mind and do the other, make fucking stupid mistakes. The guy using his instincts, isn't going too hesitant. He isn't going to change his mind." Inu-yasha grins, evilly. "He'll still make stupid mistakes, but, once he knows that he's made a mistake, he'll use his new experiences and make a better move. A semi-trained soldier doesn't know what to rely on. His training or his instincts."

"Ah, I see." Mrs. H says from the sofa. "You want to use your instincts and not be confused."

Inu-yasha nods to Mrs. H. "yeah."

Kagome shakes her head, no. "That might be true on the battlefield, Inu-yasha, but I still want you to watch the TV tonight and learn."

"Look, wench." He growls at her.

"Look, idiot." She growls at him, cutting him off. "I'm the one with the experience and know how, trust me, you need to know what's in those movies." Her glare softens. "Inu-yasha, please. You might have learned how to swim by Sesshomaru throwing you into a deep lake and leaving you to drown, but I learned to swim by having someone I trust with me and showing me what to do."

"I didn't learn how to swim that way." Inu-yasha snorts as he turns away from Kagome.

"How did you learn, then?" Mrs. H asks, with a smile on her lips. 'I didn't mean to ask that, it just slipped out.' She thinks.

Inu-yasha looks startled, shakes his head and growls, "none of your business."

Mrs. H looks at Kagome, who shrugs, then Mrs. h says, "I'll bet it's embarrassing, since you don't want to speak about it."

He glares at Mrs. H. She smiles back him. "Please, prove me wrong, Inu-yasha."

Inu-yasha looks at Mrs. H and Kagome. Both of them have 'Mona Lisa' like smiles on their faces. 'Fuck. They're both curious, and they're not going to let it go.' He thinks.

"You're right, mother." Kagome stage whispers to her, as she watches Inu-yasha. "It is embarrassing, I can tell."

"You two won't let it go, will you?" he spits the question out at them.

They shake their head, no.

Inu-yasha snarls at both women, spins and begins to walk out of the room.

"Inu-yasha." Mrs. H says, as she looks at Kagome. "When Kagome was seven, she thought that she was going to be a very, very good swimmer. She was going to be on the Olympic swim team when she grew up."

"Mom!" Kagome blushes. "Don't tell him that story!"

Inu-yasha stops and spins around. 'An embarrassing Kagome childhood story?' he thinks. 'I've got to find out about it.'

"Tell me, Mrs. Higurashi." Inu-yasha purrs, an evil smirk on his lips. He looks at Kagome, who blushes.

"We took her to a swimming pool and she dove into the deep end of the pool." A pause. "Of course this was before she knew how to swim and I had to rescue her before she drowned."

"You mean." Inu-yasha sputters. Then he turns to Kagome and says, "you dove into a deep pool on your own? Without knowing how to swim? Nobody threw you in?"

"How else was I going to learn? And anyway, after I was rescued, I then was taught how to swim by a pro." Kagome squeaks out, blushing. "But, this doesn't change anything about tonight and the cop movie's Inu-yasha. You still need to watch them." She quickly says.

"Feh.' He snorts. He pauses, looks into Mrs. H eyes, bites his lips. 'Ok, one stupid story for another.' He thinks.

"Fine." He snarls. "And Kagome, if you repeat this to Sango or Miroku." He growls, menacingly.

"I won't." She hides a giggle.

"I was chasing," inu-yasha blinks as he remembers, "a fox through a mountain forest, when it changed course and darted to the left. I didn't react fast enough and jumped over the cliff and into a lake."

"That's not too bad." Mrs. H says, cautiously. She, barely, but she does suppress the giggle at the mental picture of a child-inu-yasha splashing in the water.'

"How old were you, Inu-yasha?" Kagome asks quietly. Kagome is duplicating her mother's thoughts.

"Seven."

Kagome quickly walks to inu-yasha and takes his hand. "You survived. Everything worked out in the end." She whispers to him.

He looks at her and blushes.

"Kagome?" Mrs. H asks, puzzled.

"His parents would have been dead by then, mother." Kagome replies, looking at Inu-yasha, ready to stop if he tensed up too much. "He would have been alone, finding his own food and shelter in the woods by himself. There was noone to rescue him."

Mrs. h gets off the sofa, goes over to Inu-yasha and rubs his ear. "I'm sorry, if I brought up a bad memory, Inu-yasha."

"Feh." Inu-yasha shrugs and twists out of the grasp of the two women.

'From some of the comment's Kagome has made, I thought he had a bad childhood, but I didn't think it was that bad.' Mrs. h thinks.

"If it helps, Inu-yasha, Kagome has kept your secrets, she has told me very little about your past." She says in a subdued tone.

Inu-yasha turns around and looks at Kagome. She nods, yes.

"Feh. I got wet, nothing else happened." He says as he sits back down on the sofa.

'I wonder.' Kagome thinks. 'What really happened, the way he acted. I wonder just how close he came to dying.'

Mrs. h sits back down on the sofa and says to Kagome. "You know, my dear, sometimes throwing a person into the deep end and forcing them to learn is the only way to teach someone."

Kagome sits down in the chair, she was sitting in as she replies. "I know mother, but in this case I don't think that method would be helpful."

Mrs. h nods. "I agree. Inu-yasha does need to watch some movies and learn."

He crosses his arms across his chest, as he very grumpily says, "Feh. I'll do it."

"Come on, Inu-yasha." Kagome voice teases him, "don't act like you hate watching Tv. I know you like it."

"Feh. When do I watch it?" He challenges her.

"Late at night, when you think everyone is asleep." Mrs. h says, as she steps into the middle of the coming argument.

His eyes widen and he stammers. "what! I . . . never."

Kagome giggles. "Inu-yasha, you really should remember to put the movies back where you found them."

"I do!" he forcefully says.

"So, you do watch them, then." Mrs. h purrs.

Inu-yasha opens his mouth, closes it, then growls, "Feh." He glares at the ceiling and pouts.

Mrs. h giggles and places her hand on his shoulder. "It is Ok, inu-yasha. You are more than welcome to watch TV at any time you wish." She smiles, "I'm sure Souta would love it, if one evening, you'd sit with him as he watches TV."

"No, mom. Souta would love it, if Inu-yasha would watch some of Souta's favorite anime's with him." Kagome says with a giggle.

"You're right, dear."

Some of the tension leaves Inu-yasha's body as he realizes he is not in trouble for his late-night explorations of the Higurashi house. 'I didn't have to use my excuse of having to know where everything was, so in case of an emergence, I'd be prepared.' Inu-yasha thinks.

"My dear." Mrs. H says as she faces Kagome, her hand still on Inu-yasha's shoulder. "Since you've changed some of the plans you made earlier, why don't you tell me and inu-yasha what you have planned."

"Earlier plans?" inu-yasha asks.

"She wanted me to take a nap, then go visit Yokio's parents house and comfort and help them this evening." Mrs. h replies.

Kagome nods. "I still want you do that, mother. You do need to rest."

Mrs. h nods.

"But," Kagome adds. "When you get there, try to find out what the police know." Mrs. h nods, again. Kagome glances at Inu-yasha. "And see about getting some unwashed piece of cloth that would have her scent on it."

Mrs. H glances at Inu-yasha. He nods. "I'll need something."

"What would be best to get, Inu-yasha?"

"Her pan . . . " He starts to say, then after an instant glance at Kagome, he stops as he blushes.

"Panties?" Kagome squeaks as she blushes. "I thought Miroku was the pervert." Her hands reach down and cover her crouch.

"It's not that!" Inu-yasha yells. "Her scent, all women's scents are, well, are strongest there." He finishes in a whisper.

"What would be other good choices?" Mrs. h asks delicately as she watches inu-yasha and her daughter turn into living blood red beets.

He glances at her and replies. "Her bra.'"

Kagome suppresses a snort, unsuccessfully.

"Any clothes that touch her body for a long period of time, really. Her comb, especially if it has some hair in it." He scrunches up his nose. "Even her socks and shoes."

He pauses. "If you can find something that has her blood on it that would be very useful."

"The blood of her period." Kagome whispers. "That's why you want the panties."

He grimaces, but nods. "Yeah. That's best of all."

Mrs. h nods. "Ok. I understand, Inu-yasha. I'll see if I can find anything in their clothing's hampers." She sighs. "I probably can. I am sure that in all the stress, they haven't washed any clothes in awhile."

Kagome nods. "Yeah. You should be able to find something, mom." A pause, then Kagome says, "Inu-yasha."

He looks at her, "what?"

"While my mother is sleeping and over at Yokio's house, I want. No." She shakes her head, "I would like it, if you would watch the movies. I'll sit beside you, and when Souta gets here, so will he."

She points her finger at him. "And Inu-yasha, this is the important thing. Ask questions." She growls at him. "Ask many questions." Her tone gets harsher. "Do not be afraid to ask questions, even stupid ones."

"I get the fucking point, bitch." He growls back.

'I need to goad him into asking questions.' She thinks. 'Maybe a reward?'

Kagome smirks, "Inu-yasha, for every question, no, for every good question you ask, I'll . . . "

"You'll apologize for a sit." Mrs h injects.

"Mom!"

"You heard me, Kagome."

She slumps in her chair. "Ok."

Inu-yasha grins and chuckles.

With a weird gleam in her eyes, Kagome sits up and says, "And Inu-yasha, to force you into asking questions." She pauses. He looks at her.

"Every five minutes without a question, I'll S-I-T you."

"Dear!"

"What!"

"I mean it, mother, Inu-yasha." She crosses her arms across her chest, in a very Inu-yasha-like pose. "I know him, mother. He's not going to ask for help, unless I force him."

He glares at her.

She glares back.

Mrs. h places her fingers on the bridge of her nose, trying to fight off the headache that is rapidly building. "Kagome." She says in an experted tone.

"Yes, mother?"

"How about this, instead. For every useful, pertain, question that Inu-yasha asks you, he gets an ear rub. The better the question, the longer the rub."

Both inu-yasha and Kagome's mouth opens in shock. "But." "But." They both say.

"Kagome, how many times, have I tried to teach you, kindness is best solution." Mrs. H smiles. "So, instead of a painful solution, find a pleasant one."

Inu-yasha and Kagome look at each, blush slightly, then nod. "Yes, mother." "Yes."

Mrs. h covers her mouth as she yawns. "So, unless there's something else, Kagome, I think I'll take that nap now."

"Huh?" Kagome says somewhat surprised. She shakes her head, no. "No mother. Not for you, anyway. I'll wake you in a couple of hours. And I'll call Yokio's house and tell them when to expect you over."

Mrs. h nods. She stands up and starts to walk out of the room. She stops, turns and says, "I know, Kagome, that you want to mother me, but, wake me in time so I can fix something to eat, so I can take it over to Gina's house."

Kagome shakes her head. "I'll fix something mother. A present from me to them."

Her mother purses her lips, then nods. "Very well. But, I will fix Gina's favorite dinner tomorrow."

Kagome nods and smiles, "I'll help."

Mrs. h smiles, nods and leaves the room.

"How are you going to fix something to eat, if you're watching TV with me?" Inu-yasha growls out.

Kagome looks at him, "Once Souta gets here, he can help answer your questions just as well as I can." She snorts. "Probably better. He watches that type of movie all the time. Whereas I've watched maybe half-a-dozen movies in the last two and half years."

Inu-yasha moves over to Kagome and growls, "So you don't know everything."

She grits her teeth, "yes, Inu-yasha, I don't know everything. But, I do know a lot more than you do. And do you why, I haven't watched any movies in the last few monthsཀ" her angry tone increases, as she is building up to another argument about the small amount of time she spends on this side of the well.

"Kagome! inu-yasha!" Mrs. h calls from her room. "I'll need some peace and quiet so I can sleep!"

Kagome and Inu-yasha, after a startled glance, share a slight grin.

"Ok, mom!" Kagome calls. She moves over to the cabinet where the movies are stored. "Inu-yasha, just sit on the sofa, while I figure out which movies to show you."

Inu-yasha grins, his fangs showing as he watches Kagome bend over, her skirt ride up, and her panties begin to flash before him, as she wiggles her hips.

Thank you for reading

Jeff shelton


	5. souta and grandfather

chapter 5 Souta and Grandfather

Authors' note; I'm sorry for the delay, real life . . .

Inu-yasha grins, his fangs showing as he watches Kagome bend over, her skirt ride up, and her panties begin to flash before him, as she wiggles her hips.

'I've been spending too much time with Miroku. I should look away.' He thinks. 'But . . . what she doesn't know won't hurt her.'

'Is there a breeze?' Kagome thinks as she sorts the movies. Her left hand reaches back and feels her back. 'My skirt! It rode up!' She drops the movies, stands up and pulls down her skirt. She spins around glaring at Inu-yasha.

He is staring at the ceiling, trying, really hard, not to pay attention to her . . . maybe . . .

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome hisses. "Tell me, exactly, what is so interesting about the ceiling?" she asks, her tone hurt.

"Ah . . . " Inu-yasha begins to speak.

"Hi! I'm Home!" Souta cries as he opens the door.

'I'm saved!' Inu-yasha thinks.

"He saved you this time, Inu-yasha." Kagome hisses in a whisper as she walks past him toward Souta.

Souta looks at his sister, and pales. She looks furious . . .

"Sis?"

Kagome reaches out and grabs Souta's ear and hisses, "Mother is trying to sleep, Souta. So, you're going to get off easy."

Souta pales and glances, with a silent plea for help, at Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha is memorizing the ceiling, again . . .

"Mother was crying when I came home, Souta." Kagome continues in speak in a quiet, controlled, but angry hiss, "alone." She pauses, and after a painful twist, she lets go of his ear. He covers his ear and rubs it. "Why was she alone?" Kagome asks.

Souta licks his lips and looks around the room, anywhere by at his sister. "Ah . . . Kagome . . . I." He pauses and then looks at his feet and whispers. "I'm sorry."

"You'd better be." Kagome replies. "When mother wakes up, you will apologize to her." She says in her 'I'm leaving for tests and you can't stop me' tone.

Inu-yasha conceals a grimace, then conceals a smile. 'At least it's not me on the receiving end of her temper, this time.'

Souta nods.

"Tomorrow morning, you will help me make breakfast for her and you will serve her breakfast in bed." Kagome orders.

Souta grimaces, but nods.

Kagome pauses, looks at her brother, closely, then she sighs, "I'm sorry, Souta." She reaches out and hugs her brother. "I should have been here." She whispers.

Inu-yasha's ears droop and he slumps in the sofa.

"It's ok, sis. What you do on the other side of the well is important." Souta says.

"I know." Kagome replies in a low tone. "It's just . . . " she shakes her head, then breaks the hug. "I had to ask mother who your friends were, and I didn't recognize them."

"That's ok, Kagome." Souta says. "They are some new friends that I made at the beginning of this school term."

"I thought it was something like that, Souta." Kagome says. "It's just." She shrugs. "I don't like the idea that I don't know who your friends are."

"Why?" Souta asks puzzled.

"It means that I'm losing touch with you, brother." Kagome says as she gives her brother another hug, a quick one this time. "And I don't like that."

Inu-yasha slumps even further down into the sofa.

"It's ok, sis." Souta says as he tries to comfort Kagome.

"It's not." Kagome replies. "But, now that I know, it'll get better." She turns and looks at inu-yasha. He looks away, something, perhaps something like guilt shining in his eyes.

"Inu-yasha is going to help find Yokio." Kagome announces.

Souta smiles and in a very excited voice says, "cool. I've always liked seeing big brother inu-yasha in action."

Inu-yasha grins and sits up straight as he preens. "You just wait, kid. I'll rescue her in no time."

"Just as soon as he learns about how the police works." Kagome says.

"Oh." Souta's face falls. "Yeah, he won't know that, would he."

"Yes." Kagome says. "That why, tonight, you and I are going to watch as many cop movies as we can, Souta."

"We are?" a curious excitement in his tone.

"And, inu-yasha is going to ask questions, and we're are going to answer them, so, that tomorrow, he can start to track and rescue her."

"Cool!" Souta cries. "What ones are we going to watch?" he asks as he rushes over to the movie cabinet.

"I was just beginning to sort them, Souta." Kagome replies. "How about helping me?"

"Great." Both Kagome and Souta begin to sort the movies. And after a short argument, won mainly by Souta, he does watch more cop movies than Kagome and Kagome knows it, a stack of movies is chosen.

A few minutes later.

Souta has a stack of movies in his arms and he goes over to the TV and places on top of the DVD/VHS combo.

"Guys," Kagome says. Both inu-yasha and Souta look at her. "I'm going to the shrine tourist store to visit grandfather. Go ahead and start the movies, though, I'll be back in a little while."

"Wench?" Inu-yasha growls out. "After all the arguments."

"It's Ok, Inu-yasha." Souta says. "I understand, Kagome."

"You do?" Kagome asks.

Souta nods. "He should have been here too." He whispers.

'Her grandfather isn't here.' Inu-yasha thinks. 'She's going after him.' He suppresses a shudder. 'I can still smell her anger and sadness. Not a good combination, it's a good thing he doesn't have sit-collar on him, otherwise I think she'd break his back.'

Kagome nods. "I promise. I won't be long." She leaves the house.

"Gramps is going to get it." Souta giggles. "Better him than me."

"For leaving your mother alone?" Inu-yasha asks.

Souta grimaces. "Yeah. That was stupid. I just . . . " he shrugs. "I just wasn't thinking this morning and wanted to do something normal."

Inu-yasha looks at Souta and he can see some unshed tears in his eyes.

Souta shrugs, again, then smiles at Inu-yasha. "Come on, big brother Inu-yasha, let's watch some action movies." He grabs the remote, sits down next to inu-yasha and clicks on the movie.

At the bottom of the stairs, at the shrine's tourist shop.

Kagome enters the shop. It is artfully cluttered with gaggles of various small knickknacks, charms, and other misc. objects. In the store her grandfather is talking to an older American tourist couple. Both of them are in their late forties or early fifties.

Kagome stands next to the door, and softly shakes her head, as she listens to her grandfather's sales pitch. He is trying to get the couple of buy some 'traditional' aphrodisiacs to improve their second honeymoon.

A couple of minutes later, after a few giggles and a hushed conversation, the couple buys a bottle of powder and leaves the shop.

Kagome, as soon as they leave, flips the sign on the door to the 'Closed' position and flicks the lock on the door shut.

"Kagome?" her grandfather asks, puzzled.

With her back to her grandfather, Kagome asks, "Was the money you made today worth mothers' tears, grandfather?"

Silence.

"Grandfather, doesn't my mother deserve an answer?"

More silence.

A heavy sigh is heard. "I'm sorry, granddaughter." He pauses, then continues. "With all the tension, I just wanted to pretend that everything was still normal."

Kagome spins around, anger flashing in her eyes. "Pretend!"

He cringes, as he sits behind the counter top.

"My mother, your daughter was sitting, alone, in the house, crying her eyes out when I arrived. You and Souta weren't there!"

"He was there when I left. I thought he was going to stay with her." He spits out, trying to find an excuse.

"You didn't make sure?"

He slumps in the chair. "No. I should have, though."

"Yes, you should have. I called his friend's house and he's here now."

"Good."

Silence.

"I remember the arguments you and her had in the couple of years after dad vanished, grandfather." Kagome says in a stained, tight voice.

'I really only remember bits and pieces, as I listened from the top of the stairs, as I watched Souta when he was a baby. From what I remember they argued, mainly, about money, however, I also got the feeling, that money was only part of it. I was too young to understand, though. But, I'll never forget their voices and the hate in them. Before the well opened, I was content to pretend that my mother and her father got along and we were a happy family. Now, I don't know the reasons for their dislike of each other, but, now. I'm not going to pretend any longer.' She thinks.

He cringes, as she continues. "And I know that the two of you don't like each other, but you pretend otherwise for the honor of the family. But this time!" Kagome voice rises into a shout. "Leaving my mother alone was wrong!"

Her grandfather sits on the stool behind the counter and shrinks into himself. 'She doesn't know everything. If she did, she'd be even more furious.' He thinks. He looks at the ground and mumbles to himself.

"Look at me!" Kagome yells.

He looks up at her. She can see the pain in his eyes. 'Whatever happened between them, he's sorry for it, maybe ashamed of it.' She thinks with a sudden epiphany. She sighs and says, "I'm sorry, grandfather."

Silence.

"It's not my place . . . but. I was worried about her."

"I know." He whispers. "And you are correct to worry about her."

Silence.

"How is she?" Kagome's grandfather asks in a quiet voice.

"Asleep." Kagome pauses, then she says, "Inu-yasha and Souta are watching some police movies."

"Why is he here?" distain enters her grandfather's voice.

Kagome's eyes flash angrily. "He's here because he's going to help find Yokio. He's watching police movies, so he'll know something about how things work here."

"Oh."

More silence.

"Grandfather." Kagome says in a respectful tone. "I would appreciate it, if you could show Inu-yasha some of your older brother's war trophies."

'During world war II, grandfathers' older brother was an officer in the army, before he died, he sent home several boxes of war trophies. Grandfather, out of respect for his older brother, keeps, at least, some of them in good shape, cleaning and oiling them on a regular basis.' Kagome thinks. 'I didn't want to use them on the other side of the well, but on this side, they might prove useful.'

"Huh? Why?" he frowns in puzzlement. "You told me that you didn't want him to know about them?"

'Soon after she started going through the well, I brought out a couple of his trophies, even found some new ammunition for them, so she could use them for protection, but she declined them.' He thinks.

"I didn't want to bring them through the well, grandfather." Kagome replies. "Taking guns through the well, might cause history to change. But, since he's on this side of the well, he needs to know about guns."

"They are old." He says. "Some of them don't work, and others I don't have ammunition for."

Kagome nods. "I know, grandfather. I just think that if he can see a gun, handle it, smell it, he'll be more comfortable."

After a short pause, he nods. "Yes. I think you're right, granddaughter. The first couple of times he was in the house, and the first times he used any modern machine, he does act strange and cautious around them."

Kagome nods, as she suppresses a smile. 'Teaching Inu-yasha about how to use the shower was quite an experience. Especially when Souta conned him into a hot shower.' A slight blush appears on Kagome's checks. 'That was the first time, I saw him basically nude.'

"Granddaughter?" he asks, when he sees that Kagome has drifted off into some dreamworld.

Kagome blinks, as banishes the image of Inu-yasha, his wet hair draped across his back, water shining on his skin, highlighting his sleek muscles, yelling about the hot water then, when he spun around and saw her looking at him, from her bedroom door, especially since she was looking at his stomach and hips, he blushed deep red and vanished into the bathroom, leaving her with a short, but frozen in her memories, glimpses of his groin.

"Nothing, grandfather." Kagome says quickly. She takes deep breath and says, "I can't demand it, but."

"You'd like me to apologize to her."

She nods. "Yes."

He sighs, "I will." He looks around. "Let me close up the store and I'll be right up."

"Thank you, grandfather." She pauses. "I would help you, but, I left Souta and Inu-yasha alone in the house." A slight smile appears on her lips. "And I don't want to leave them alone for any length of time."

A grin appears on his lips. "Go ahead. I don't want the house destroyed either."

Kagome bows, slightly, to her grandfather, unlocks the door and leaves.

Meanwhile, back at the house.

"This is going to be sooo, cool!" Souta gushes as he sits next to Inu-yasha. He grins at the half-demon, "Ask anything, inu-yasha, and I'll answer it." He starts the movie.

"Feh." Inu-yasha grunts. "Like I need to know about modern tracking."

"Fingerprints, DNA, photographs and other things are useful, inu-yasha." Souta replies as he uses the remote to skip the boring intro to the movie.

"But, most important of all," Souta says as he starts an action sequence. "You need to learn about guns and explosives."

BOOM! CRACK! RATATATA!

Inu-yasha's attention focus's on the movie, and its action packed opening sequence. 'Finally! I can get some answers to some of the questions I had when I watched this before. I've watched some of these . . . these movies, before.' He thinks. 'But, it was only a few, and it was late at night, so I had the noise machines turned down low.'

Inu-yasha frowns as he remembers his first intro the TV box, and it's weird pictures. 'I've got to remember to relax my eyes. To human eyes the pictures change fast enough to seem like moving pictures, but to my eyes, I can, if I concentrate, see the individual pictures.'

"Does everyone have that, that gun-thing?" Inu-yasha points to screen.

Souta freezes the screen, looks, and says, "in the movies, yeah. But in real life, guns are hard to find and buy. And this is an American movie, and everyone in America has a gun or two."

Inu-yasha narrows his eyes, "your sister has mentioned that place a time or two." He says in a leading way.

Souta grins. "Yeah. They make the best action movies! Lots of neat special effects. Of course they can't make any good anime movies."

"Feh . . . Would the scum that took that Yokio-girl have guns?"

Souta shrugs. "I don't know, inu-yasha. But, I'd bet that they do."

'Guns . . . ' inu-yasha thinks. 'I'm going to have to learn about them.' He orders, "continue the movie."

As he watches the explosions and gunplay on the screen, Inu-yasha's face hardens. "How fake is this?"

"You mean the guns and explosions?"

"Feh. Yes." He growls out.

Souta slumps in the sofa. "I don't know, inu-yasha. I've never seen, in real life, something like that." He waves to the screen. He looks inu-yasha. "Before you arrived, I would never have believed you could do things, like you did to the Noh mask. So, I just don't know."

Inu-yasha grunts in disgust.

"You don't hear about people getting hurt making movies, though." Souta says, thoughtfully. "And, I'm sure that the director wants to make the explosions and gunfire more exciting . . . " his voice trails off.

"So that's fake then." Inu-yasha points to the tv.

"Yeah. Somewhat. Maybe a lot, maybe not."

"Feh."

'A lot of good he is.' Inu-yasha thinks in disgust.

After the opening sequence, in which the female star of the movie is captured, the police start to go back over the crime scene, looking for clues.

A few minutes later . . .

"Fingerprints?" inu-yasha stares at his hand.

"Yeah. Everyone's skin is different. The police have records of people's fingerprints. They then look at them and compare." Souta says. "When I started school, mom took me and Kagome and got our fingerprints recorded."

"Why?"

"In case something happened to us, the police would be able to identify us through the prints."

"Did they skin your fingers?" he growls at the thought of someone hurting Kagome.

"Ha." Souta snorts. "No, they covered our fingers in black ink and then pressed them onto a piece of paper."

Inu-yasha's nose wrinkles at the thought of ink. 'hmmm . . . like bloody hand prints. I see.'

"They have the pictures of the prints stored in computers and the computers can locate people."

"Computers?" inu-yasha growls. "That small tv screen and box in Kagome's room, right?"

Souta nods. "Yeah. But much bigger, and better."

Inu-yasha's ears twitch toward the door.

Kagome opens the door, "hi, guys. I'm back!"

"Hi sis."

"Feh."

Kagome moves so she can see the movie. "Oh, that one." She says. "That one's pretty violent, are you sure about watching this one, Souta?"

"It's got a kidnaping in it, sis." Souta replies. "And don't tell me you're worried about inu-yasha being exposed to violent TV!"

Kagome grins, "not him, you."

"I've seen this before."

She sighs. "I know. It's just . . . "

"Just?" inu-yasha growls.

She sighs, again. "That movie." She grimaces, "pretty much all the movies you'll be watching, Inu-yasha, shows the bad side of this world. And I'd rather you watch a movie that shows you the good side."

"One of mothers' romance flicks?" Souta asks in horror. "Where everyone is all kissing and lovey-dovey. They are boring!"

"What's wrong with romance, Souta?" Kagome glares at him. "I seem to remember you giving me romance manga. All the time!"

Souta looks at Inu-yasha, who know has a puzzled to a pensive look on his face, then he looks at his sister.

Kagome follows his glances, then she blushes as remembers why Souta gives her that type of manga. "It's not like that, Souta!" she screeches.

Souta grins. "You might calm down, Kagome. Mother is trying to sleep."

Kagome face flushes, she glances in the direction of her mother's room. She hisses. "Just wait, Souta." She takes a deep breath, then says, "I'm going to start to fix supper. If you need me for something yell."

"I thought you were going to watch tv with me!" Inu-yasha says.

Kagome glares at him, "I will, as soon as I fix supper, inu-yasha. With my mother sleeping, I've got to do it."

Inu-yasha slumps, a little, as he nods.

"Oh, Souta?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Keep track of how many good questions, Inu-yasha asks."

"Why?" Souta looks at Kagome and then looks at Inu-yasha.

Kagome smiles. "Just do it, please. I want to make sure he learns." She walks into the kitchen.

Souta shrugs. "No problem, sis."

"Bitch, come here." Inu-yasha orders. "Kid, restart the movie."

"Huh?" Souta shrugs, but restarts the movie.

"Inu-yasha! Ask least, ask nicely." Kagome says as she leaves the kitchen.

"Look at those explosions and bodies." Inu-yasha points. "How fake are they?"

Kagome thinks, 'oh, I see. He's trying to learn.'

She looks at the damage that is occurring on the screen. 'Let's see. Remember some of the battles I've been in, and compare . . . '

Kagome's eyes harden and her lips harden as she remembers some of the battles she's been in, and compares them to the movie.

'Her eyes.' Souta thinks, 'something . . . I've never see her look like that before.'

"The explosions are real, mainly." Kagome declares. "But, the bodies are wrong. Either they look worse than they are, or they've changed to picture to make it look worse."

Inu-yasha grunts. 'That's what I was thinking.' He thinks.

"Sis? How do you know that?"

Kagome pauses, then bites her lips. "I've seen too many demons destroy houses and people, Souta. When a person is dead, or has broken bones, you can see the difference. I can't explain it any better."

"Not enough blood. And the arms and legs are straight, not twisted like they should be." Inu-yasha adds in, as he sees the continued puzzlement on Souta's face.

"Big brother, inu-yasha?"

"Humans bleed." Inu-yasha growls. "Dead ones, especially dead ones being thrown around, spread the blood. No one in those explosions." He points to the TV. "is dead. There isn't enough blood."

"Sis?"

Kagome, her face is rather pale as she nods. "You bleed too." She adds in a soft voice.

"Feh."

"Sis, you mean that?" Souta asks in a soft voice.

Kagome grimaces. "Don't ask, please Souta. Just take my word for it. There isn't enough blood."

Inu-yasha says, with puzzlement in his tone. "You've never mentioned being bothered by blood before."

"And let you get the wrong impression and call me a weak woman." Kagome snarls. "Walking through destroyed villages, picking up and burying the dead, watching where you step, so you don't step on body parts, washing your shoes a dozen times to clean them of the blood, gets me sometimes, you know."

Souta's eyes grow round in shock as he looks at his big sister. 'She's mentioned the battles.' He pauses and tries to remember. 'But, I don't think she's ever really described what happened afterward. She mentioned finding destroyed villages and cleaning them up, but she's never detailed what that requires.'

"Oh." Inu-yasha mumbles. He looks at the TV and says, "You aren't weak, you know."

'I didn't mean to say that! Damn mouth, saying things that I don't want to say!' he thinks. 'I did it because of hearing her talk about all the time we spend cleaning up and burying people. She's never complained and the first to start to drag the bodies to bury or burn them. She's never thrown up from the gore, and even Sango's done that. Even I did, the first time I killed.'

Kagome spits out, "Inu-yasha." In surprise.

"You're too caring. Too trusting. Sooner or later, that'll hurt you. Someone you trusted will hurt you." Inu-yasha says in a hard voice, as he still stares at the TV.

Kagome reaches out and grabs Inu-yasha's shoulder. "I know, Inu-yasha." She whispers. "I've . . . we've been tricked by Naraku too many times, and I've trusted . . . " she pauses and squeezes his shoulder. "But, I can't stop myself."

"I know." Inu-yasha whispers.

Kagome leans over him and whispers, her mouth brushing the tip of his ear, "I trust you, Inu-yasha. And you can trust me."

"I know." Inu-yasha raises his hand and places it over Kagome's hand on his shoulder and lightly drags his clawed finger tips across the back of her hand. Kagome shivers.

"Cough." Souta is blushing beet red. "The movie?"

Author's note; due to the limited reviews, I'm going try something else for now. I'm going to do a shorter story based on a story arc I was planning for this large story, hopefully that will attract more readers for this story. Once that story is over, then I'll return to this one.

The new story? Kagome the bitch. Kagome is, accidently, turned into a regular female dog . . .

Authors' note: the picture in the tv is updated/refreshed about 60 times a second. Too fast for the human eye to see the individual frames. Dog Demon eyes, though . . .

Thank you

jeff


End file.
